findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign VII Session 9 Summary
Ord VII Session 9 Summary As the group rushes inside they close and re-lock the main castle door. Inside they find an untouched throne room with a large stalagmite which has the king’s throne carved into it. As everyone starts to look around, the dampened sounds of drilling are heard from the outside of the castle doors. The Duregar have returned but are not able to make any progress getting through what must be magically enhanced doors. The group rests easy and then begin searching the castle for the fate of King Ironblood’s legendary armor. The first floor contains two rooms filled with meticulous records indicating that after the disaster struck, the food stores were being emptied in an evacuation. Caidence explores the room behind the throne which is a larger strategy room filled with maps and pointing out all the secret hidden pathways leading out of the city from each level. The last logs recorded took place hours after the disaster and were a plan of action for the King to go down to the Burrows district and help lead his people out using the hidden pathways. The next two levels the group discovers are the kitchen/living quarters and the armory. Cadwick scans the area for magical auras and finds a Cloak of Arachnida. The fourth floor is the library, which the group spends some time researching the local flora/fauna as well as some documented natural portals to the elemental planes of earth and water. The fifth floor contains a multitude of shrines to the deities and primordial beings of Ord. Father Cork informs the rest that the worship of any being other than the Empyrean Titans is heretical and that they should destroy the rest of the altars. Cork goes to the shrine of Parun gives prayer. At that moment, Wildslayer, Caidence and Cadwick each ear a voice in their minds, “come, my children.” The three, justifiably confused get a sense of direction as a kind, female voice becons them closer to an idol of a Seraphim. “Hear me my children, for it has been so long since this form has had any visitors.” The group skeptically asks who or what this voice is, appearing from a small statue of a Seraphim with its hands outstretched as if to embrace. “I am Ahuramazd, the Strength of Unity, and you are the fruits of my labor.” She goes on to explain that it was her efforts in the design of humanity which enabled them to be able to reproduce with other species so that they could spread their strength to all. This was done primarily to usurp the power of the Giants and Dragons which had once ruled over all of Ord. “But here, the Dwarves could or perhaps would not hear me and were content to let the lands of the overworld be overrun with Giants while they hid in their underground kingdoms.” As Cork finishes his prayers, he says to Krandar, we should really just smash each of these heretical idols and begins moving toward the rest of the group. Caidence, hearing this, takes her bag and snatches up the idol of Ahuramazd and the three stand in awkward silence as they try to figure out what they should do. As Cork is able to smash the altar of Iztor, Krandar bids for him to stop, as in this land many Dwarves are open to the worship of the primordial beings of the universe, including himself, a cleric of Joudstor. This is enough to stop Cork from smashing the rest of the idols and the group continues upward. At the top of the castle on the sixth floor, a mage like laboratory has been setup with a large Dwarven rune circle in the middle. Caidence and Cadwick put their knowledge of the Dwarven language and magical runes together and determine that the rune circle will allow a Dwarf touching it to teleport a group one way to one of the receiving circles on each of the other districts of the city. The group decides that using this method to get to the Burrows would be much easier and quicker then going out through the front gate and likely through the rest of the Duregar warriors. Caidence, Cadwick, Cork and Wildslayer take the first teleport to the Burrows and tell Krandar, to take the other historians with their mounts a few minutes after so that they can make sure the surrounding area is safe. The first group teleport down to find a dark eerily silent street lined with living quarters. Cork casts a light spell on his belt and the group sets more light up further to get their bearings. Cadwick sends his fiendish owl familiar to go scout around. A few moments later, the owl hears a large flapping sound as an undead monstrosity flaps towards it. A winged form connected by several skulls sends out a necrotic wave which kills the familiar as it heads toward the light from the main group. As it arrives it sends its paralyzing waves and swoops in biting at the group. The party prevails but fear they have attracted the attention of other denizens of this district. Going further up the main street the group sees that a large mob of skeletons are heading their way, the ancient residents of the Burrows. Meatpie loosens up the streets and Cadwick uses his mold earth spells to create a trench so that they could funnel in the skeletons. Wildslayer takes the front joined by Cadwick’s newly summoned giant eagles from the staff of the raven’s eye. The rest of the group stays behind the trench and prepares for the mob to arrive. Just as Wildslayer swings at the first group of skeletons, Cork is suddenly teleported into one of the nearby buildings and to his surprise sees himself still there, sneakily giving a mocking wave to the now trapped real Cork. As Cork turns around he finds himself locked in a reinforced living quarters with windows barred with iron. As he heads for the door, several Dwarven skulls with spider like appendages come out from hiding behind various objects and attack. Putting faith in Parun’s favor, Cork casts his rod of wonder at the center of the room, creating a fireball spell which heavily damages the undead. Meanwhile, fake Cork screams at the same time “they’re coming!” and points in the opposite direction of the explosion as the skeletons trudge toward Wildslayer to distract the other members of the party. The real Cork uses his channeling ability to give misfortune to the skeleton crabs and picks the lock in the reinforced room. At this moment Cork realizes that he is under some sort of illusion and appears to be a skeleton wearing the robes of a jester. Meanwhile as fake pretends to be helping the rest of the group he causes a delayed blast fireball to hit them as he misty steps away. Cork eventually gets out and under the illusion is able to help out the group again. The undead jester causes havoc as he misty steps back and forth while telling awful jokes but the party eventually defeats him. As the jester’s form crumbles he gleefully says “I’ll be seeing you again!”